Party Poison
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Roxas gets convinced to attend a house party when all he wants to do it stay home. When a certain redhead gets the blonde in his sight, yaoi-ness ensues.


**Title: **Party Poison

**Pairing: **AkuRoku, mentions of SoRiku, Seiner, and Zemyx.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, Naminé, Selphie, Seifer, Tseng, and Reno. Which hurts my very soul, let me assure you. As it stands they belong to Square-Enix so I just get to borrow. But if I do, miraculously, gain owner ship of these fine, fine characters I'll let you know. (But let's face it, if I did there would be a slew of new games and their content would shock the general public)

**Song: **Party Poison- My Chemical Romance

**Rating: **Come now people, it's me…totally rated NC17.

**Beta: **Unbeta-ed…please excuse the mistakes. I reread it like three times then was like fuck it and posted it.

**Word Count: **5,697

**Point of View: **I guess this would be third person.

**A/N: **I know, I have, like three stories I should be posting, but I found this on my laptop and I was like "oh snap I gotta post this bitch" and so I did! Also, I would like to say that there are some very amusing euphemisms for the word "penis". I had to Google it, and the majority had me cackling with delight and amusement. (I have to say man scepter is my favorite so far). Anyways enough outta me, enjoy the story!

**OoO-oOo**

Roxas briefly wondered how he ended up in this position, face down in a pillow with his ass in the air all the while screaming out the name of the man that, for the last two years, he loathed.

His eyes crossed and his thought process diminished as he hit the perfect spot and Roxas cried out to all the deity's he could think of making that cocky bastard laugh.

How is it again that he ended up here? He guessed it started about four month ago…

**OoO-oOo**

_Four months earlier:_

"Come on Roxas, you never go anywhere!" the accused blonde rolled his eyes at his brother. Roxas groaned and flopped back on his bed. All he wanted to do today was relax, but no Sora wanted to take him to a party. Hell, he didn't even know whose party it was.

"I go places all the time Sora. Just this morning, for instance, I went to the store." Roxas said making Riku laugh from his place on the floor making Sora glare at him.

"You know what I mean. I promise if you don't have fun I will personally have Riku drive you home." Riku looked at him, "Riku is going to do what now?" asked the silverette. Sora just threw a pillow at his head and resumed speaking.

"Please Roxas? Please please please please please—" he said giving Roxas the full puppy dog pout.

"Okay!" Roxas yelled making Sora squeal with joy and glomp him. "Yay!" Sora said, "Come on we're going to get ready!" and Roxas was pulled out of his room and into Sora's where he spent two hours feeling akin to a Barbie doll while Sora dressed him in no less than twelve outfits.

When dressed to the brunets liking, Roxas was roughly shoved into the vanity chair, looking up with a glare he shook his head. "No! I draw the line at makeup!"

Sora just ignored him as he branded an eyeliner pencil a bit maniacally. "If you don't hold still and shut up I'll poke you in the eye so help me I will!"

Roxas was a bit afraid of his brother and held still while Sora traced his eyes and added some shimmer to his eyelids. Sora nodded his head in satisfaction, "Now you look beautiful!"

Roxas frowned, "Are you saying I was ugly before Sora?" Sora ignored him again and looked out his bedroom door, "Riku, come look at Roxas! He's pretty!" Roxas just rolled his eyes and covertly checked himself out in the mirror.

'_I do look good' _he thought to himself. He wore a tight black Dance Gavin Dance band tee with what looked like a jellyfish on it, showing off his muscled chest and the black skinny jeans made his ass look simply divine on his feet were a pair of black scuffed Converse.

Riku walked into the room and smirked at Roxas, "Sexy" was all he said making him blush. Sora looked at the way Riku was undressing Roxas with his eyes and frowned.

"Stop eye molesting my brother Riku" he said with a mock pout. Riku stopped staring at Roxas and smiled at Sora, "You're the one who told me to look, So." he said smugly.

"Yes, I said look at him not imagine doing dirty things to him." Sora said moving closer to him. "You're supposed to think about doing dirty things to me" he whispered putting his arms around Riku's neck, their bodies barely touching.

Roxas gagged in the background and Riku smirked pulling Sora towards him by his hips, "But I do think about doing dirty things to you."

Sora shivered as Riku nuzzled his neck.

"Then you should do them, instead of thinking about it" he said and he could feel Riku smile against his neck. Roxas groaned and go up from the vanity table, "I'm leaving. This is sick and wrong on so many different levels" he brushed past the two, who were laughing at him.

Once Roxas was gone, Riku leaned down to kiss Sora, who moved away. "I've got to get dressed"

Riku's smirk fell and he pouted, "Tease" he said disdainfully. Sora just smiled and pushed him out the room. "Go downstairs and wait" he said reaching for the hem of his shirt, "The last time you stayed up here while I changed we were late to school." Riku gave him a small glare and followed Roxas' path down stairs.

Roxas was sitting on the couch with his legs propped against the table texting someone. Riku sat next to him and gave him a look.

Roxas just sighed, "Don't look at me like that Riku" he said not looking from his phone, and "I'm not going to have sex with you."

Riku laughed, "You so would do me" he said cockily.

"Yeah, sure. If you weren't dating my brother" Roxas smirked. Riku chuckled and grabbed the remote, quickly turning the channel when he saw Jersey Shore was on.

They sat in silence for a while until Riku turned to Roxas and asked, "So how long do you think it'll take Sora to get ready?" and as if on cue, a loud bang and Sora cursing sounded from upstairs.

Roxas looked up from his phone and grinned "A week at the very least"

**OoO-oOo**

When Sora finally came down stairs, roughly an hour later, they all piled into Riku's car and drove to the party. Sora was chattering away about nothing while Roxas stayed quiet with his thoughts.

When they arrived at the house, all Roxas could do was stare. The house, while not enormously huge, was a nice sized and had people practically spilling out of it. Roxas could hear the thundering bass from his set in the car.

"Whose house is this?" he asked watching all the people laugh and talk.

"It's Axel's place" Riku said distractedly trying to find a good place to part his car. "What?" Roxas said whipping his head to look at him, "I despise Axel! Why was I not informed that this was his party?" Roxas looked at the back of Sora's head accusingly.

Sora turned around and looked at him with innocent blue eyes, "Because it's not Axel's party Roxy…it's Reno's" he said quickly leaning forward so Roxas couldn't strangle him from behind.

"Oh you mean his twin?" Roxas growled, "I'll kill you Sora" he said venomously.

"Promises, promises" Sora said waving off the threat and got out of the car, pulling Roxas with him. "You'll have fun!" Sora beamed "Plus I bet you won't even see Axel tonight."

Just as they stepped into the house, Demyx popped up in front of them, "Roxas! Riku, Sora!" he slurred loudly "Yay, you're here! Roxas dance with me!" he yelled dragging the blonde male off to dance.

Sora just shrugged and with a small grin, dragged Riku off to dance.

Roxas couldn't help but smile at his drunken friend. Demyx was moving his body completely off beat and jumping in circles. "How much did you drink Dem?" Roxas asked grabbing Demyx so that he was moving to the beat. Demyx looked over at Zexion who was talking to Tseng and sighed.

"Not enough" he yelled in his ear.

Roxas turned and looked to see what Demyx was looking at and laughed, "Just go dance to him!" he urged. Demyx shook his head and whined, "I can't! He's all…Zexion and I'm just, Demyx!"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the explanation and grabbed his protesting friend's hand, ushering him over to the silver haired man.

"Yo, Zexion!" Roxas yelled trying to get his attention.

When he looked up Roxas pushed Demyx in front of him. "I need a drink and Demyx wants to dance" he explained, "Care to lend a hand?"

Zexion looked at Tseng, who nodded his head, then back at the blondes before him and smirked. "I would love to" he said. Leading Demyx, who was now smiling like a maniac, to the dance floor.

Roxas smiled at them and headed for the kitchen to get his drink, as soon as he pushed past the dancing people someone grabbed his shoulder, "Aww look at Roxy, the perfect little Cupid" a sultry voice said from behind him making him scowl.

He pushed the hand off him and turned around glaring at Axels smirking figure, "Go to hell Axel," he said stalking away.

"Now, now Roxy. That is no way to talk to someone" Axel said turning Roxas towards him, his jade eyes gleaming with delight, "Especially if you're in their home."

"Bite me," Roxas said with a glare.

Axel barked out a laugh and leaned closer to the blonde, "Only if you ask nicely," he whispered in his ear. Roxas involuntarily shivered, Axel's velvety voice did crazy things to him and the warm breath against his ear didn't help.

He mentally reprimanded himself and placed his hands against Axel's chest, pushing him back catching the red head off guard who stumbled a few steps back.

Axel's green eyes flashed with irritation before he reeled back his anger, he shook a finger in mock reproach, "That was uncalled for Roxas darling" he said.

Just as Roxas opened his mouth the tell Axel where he could shove his finger, someone grabbed his ass. Roxas yelped and turned to the beat the shit out of the person responsible, when he saw a familiar pair of mischievous brown eyes.

"Hayner! Don't do that!" he yelled punching him in the arm.

"But you have such a nice ass, Roxas" he joked making Axel silently agree with him.

"When did you get here?" Roxas asked, looking around for any signs of Seifer.

"As lovely as this conversation is," Axel interrupted grabbing Roxas and pulling the blonde towards him, "Roxas and I are busy" he glared at Hayner who just rolled his eyes. "He's not interested jacktard!" he said pulling Roxas away. They walked towards the kitchen when Hayner stopped and looked back at the red head, "Seifer is out back. He's been looking for you" he informed the red head.

Axel watched them leave and smirked, "Oh Roxas will be interested sweetheart" he said under his breath.

**OoO-oOo**

"Thank you for the save Hay," Roxas said taking a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade off the counter. "I thought I was going to have to kill him."

Hayner just shrugged, "No problem. I was tired of being with Seifer anyways" he looked at Roxas' choice of drink and shook his head, "Of all the drinks you could find, you had to pick the gayest one, didn't you."

Roxas just glared and took a drink.

"And to top it all off," Hayner continued, "You choose the pink lemonade; even I'm not that gay dude."

"Leave me alone," Roxas huffed, "I don't want to get shit faced okay? I don't want the toilet to be my best friend in the morning"

Hayner just laughed at Roxas, "Fucking light weight" he snorted.

"Oh, shut up!" Roxas demanded with a glare, "I'll kick your ass, I swear I will" he said but couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him. Hayner's laughter was infectious.

Once he stopped laughing, Hayner motioned for them to head outside, "This party is lame, I'm ready to go" he frowned at the open doors leading to the backyard. "Help me find Seifer?" he asked.

Roxas nodded and followed his best friend outside, snagging another drink on his way out. Hayner laughed, "Ooo keg stand!" he cheered excitedly. Roxas looked over at the crowd of people cheering and gasped at who they were all looking at.

Axel was shirtless balanced on the keg's metal rim. His cheeks caved in as he sucked the tap dry. Roxas inadvertently imagined the tap being replaced with a certain part of his anatomy and groaned softly. He shook his head and cursed his teenaged hormones.

Axel dismounted after an amazing 109 seconds. As he was taking a bow, Hayner turned and looked at his flushed friend. "Are you alright dude? You're all flushed"

Roxas nodded and held up his drink, making Hayner laugh. "You only had two!"

Roxas nodded but wasn't listening to his friend instead he watched Axel as he talked to Reno. _'Sure he's attractive, no doubt about that. But he's an ass' _Roxas thought _'I'm not supposed to want him damn it! Ugh, fuck this is ridiculous'_

"Are you even listening to me?" Hayner asked sounding irritated, pulling Roxas from his thoughts. Roxas' eyes snapped from Axel to his friend_. _"What?" he asked stupidly.

Hayner sighed, "You give us blondes a bad name, you know that?" he said shaking his head, and "I asked if you needed a ride home."

Roxas shook his head, "Nah, Sora'll kill me if I leave without him. Plus I saw Naminé earlier and we need to catch up."

Hayner gave him a strange look. "You know she wants to bone you, right?" he said crassly. Roxas sputtered, "What? No she…I mean…she knows I like…she's a lesbian!" he shrieked.

Hayner grinned, "No, she swings whichever way the wind blows. Not that I'm judging." he said casting a glance over at Selphie, Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we she doesn't want to 'bone' me. Why can't a guy and a girl be friends without people insinuating they secretly want to get in each others pants?"

Hayner shrugged, "No idea." his brown eyes scanning the crowd for his boyfriend "Where is that fucker?" he all but yelled.

"What fucker?" Seifer asked from behind him. Hayner turned and frowned "Where the hell have you been? I was fucking looking for you!"

Seifer smirked, "I know. I saw you come out here looking like a lost puppy." Hayner balled his fists at his side, "Go fuck yourself." he growled then held out his hand, "Give me the keys, I'm ready to go and you're drunk."

Seifer shook his head, "No can do babe. I promised Reno we could smoke later."

Roxas tuned out their mindless arguing, his eyes locked back on Axel. The red head had some boy in his lap, talking to someone in front of him, but his body was positioned so the blonde couldn't tell who it was. Roxas frowned, _'That bastard! Why was he flirting with me if he has a boyfriend? Ugh I can't believe I even thought I could be with him!'_ The boy in Axel's lap got up and turned around, and Roxas realized who it was.

'_Why is Sora on Axel? Where the hell id Riku?'_ Sora giggled and leaned forward into the man in front of Axel, _'Oh, there he is'_ he thought and looked away from his brother and Riku making out.

"Fine you can drive but I plan on having my way with you when we get to my place." Seifer said unfortunately catching Roxas' attention.

Hayner just shrugged and grabbed the keys from a smirking Seifer. "I'll see you later Rox" he said giving his friend a quick hug then retreated to the house, Seifer on his heels.

Roxas sighed and gave Axel one more glance before going to find Naminé.

He found the girl, off in some random corner with a silver haired chick that looked like she wanted to eat both Roxas and Naminé, and while they were talking she somehow managed to get him to take shots with her. Eight shots later, and Roxas wondered why the room wouldn't sit still and why he was giggling uncontrollably

To put it lightly, he was fucked up.

Axel, also inebriated, decided now was the perfect time to finish their earlier conversation.

"So why the hell do you hate me so much?" he asked the giggling blonde.

"I don hate you Axel!" he said honestly, "But your very existence does tend to upset me, thought"

Axel nodded with a small chuckle, "I get that a lot believe it or not."

"I'll choose to believe it thanks" Roxas slurred.

Axe laughed again and Roxas couldn't help but think it was the sexiest sound he's ever heard.

"So did it hurt?" he asked. Axel looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Did what hurt?" he asked confused. Roxas rolled his eyes and pointed to Axel's face, "The things on your face…the umm, whatcha call 'ems"

Axel blinked, still confused, then he understood, "Oh, well the piercing were fine" he said his tongue playing with the spikes in his bottom lip "The tattoos hurt like a bitch. I wanted to cry but Reno was there and he got his without a problem."

"You guys got them done together?" Roxas asked.

"Yup. It was, like a twin bonding thing or some shit." Axel shrugged, "When we turned sixteen we got those and every year since we got another."

Roxas tried to do the math in his head, but the alcohol prevented that from happening. "So how many do you have?" Axel closed his eyes as he counted, "Tattoos? Like five or six if you count the ones under my eyes as two. I want to get sleeves but it adds up, I've got an expensive addiction."

Axel laughed, "And I've got like a million piercing."

Roxas tried to guess where those piercings' were and blushed.

Axel looked at his red face and leaned closer to the blonde, "You, my red friend, are cut off from drinking." he took the cup from Roxas' hand and chugged it. Roxas frowned at him, "I'm old enough to know when I'm done thank you." he said angrily.

Axel ignored his anger and smirked, "I'm sure you're a big boy Roxas" he purred. At those words, Roxas' anger withered away. He grabbed the back of Axel's head pulling him towards himself and kissed him.

Axel, far from shocked, took immediate control over the kiss. He traced Roxas' lips with the ball of his tongue ring and Roxas moaned. Taking that as invitation, he plunged his tongue in, wanting to taste the blonde.

Axel was happy to note that Roxas, underneath all the alcohol, taste like strawberries and something that could only be categorized as sunshine. The taste was addicting and he wanted more.

Axel moved a trail of kisses down Roxas' jaw and latched onto his neck making Roxas groan and clutch his shoulders, turning his head to give the redhead better access. Once Axel successfully claimed Roxas as his own he pulled always from the soft skin making Roxas whimper.

The noise fueled Axel's lust and he looked into those wide, blue eyes. "Want to go some place more private?" he asked huskily.

Roxas shivered and nodded his head not trusting his voice.

Axel grabbed Roxas hand and pulled him towards the stairs. They walked down the hall to the door that read _Axel _in big gothic letters.

The redhead pushed open the door, Roxas stumbling behind him. Once the door was shut, Axel pinned Roxas against it with his arms above his head and resumed his previous action of marking him.

Roxas struggled to pull his arms free until Axel bit down on the juncture where his collarbone met his neck ceasing his struggles and making him cry out. He could feel Axel smirking against him and he rolled his hips up, the unexpected action made Axel curse as their trapped arousals crushed together.

Axel grabbed one of Roxas' legs and hoisted it up to his hip, catching onto the hint; Roxas wrapped his other leg around the oddly feminine hips making it easier for Axel to slam into his body.

Roxas threw his head back and clutched Axel's shoulders, "I need more, Ax. Please." he whimpered.

Axel growled lowly in his throat and carried Roxas over to his bed. Axel had Roxas' shirt off before his back hit the bed and he mentally applauded the redheads move. His train of thought derailed when Axel's tongue swiped across his nipple.

Roxas jolted, moaning and threading his fingers into Axel's hair to hold him in place. He could feel the barbell in Axel's tongue run against his sensitive bud and his back arched.

"Axel" he moaned out and he could feel those long fingers sensually running up and down his sides.

The redhead slowly slid down Roxas' body placing open mouth kisses as he went. He sat up when he reached the blondes pants and looked up at him, his emerald eyes asking for permission.

Roxas thrust his hips up and let out a tiny whimper. Taking that as a yes, Axel made quick work of Roxas' shoes and socks. He made sure to grab a condom and lube before slowly removing the blonde's pants.

"No boxers, Roxas?" the redhead asked hoarsely, "What a naughty boy."

Before Roxas could explain that his pants were too tight for boxers, Axel's mouth descended around his cock, wet and hot, and oh my fucking god his tongue.

Roxas' hips thrust up mindlessly as he cried out.

Axel quickly held his hips down and took his cock to the root and swallowed around the head. Roxas gasped and tried to thrust into the warmth surrounding him but Axel's hold was too tight.

Axel's mouth moved up and down Roxas' shaft. The hands on his hips disappeared and Roxas thrust up, tugging on Axel's hair as he set the pace. Roxas could feel that he was close but he didn't want it to end.

The mouth around him was so hot and the tongue ring was startlingly cool making Roxas shiver ever time it traced the vein on the underside of his cock, or when it rolled against his urethra opening.

"Oh god, A-axel…I-I'm close…I…ugh" Roxas warned the redhead and Axel did several things at once.

He slipped a slick finger inside Roxas and pressed hard against his prostate; his thumb pressed against his perineum, sending a shocking jolt of pleasure through Roxas' spine; and he sucked the head of his cock down his throat, letting his throat muscles contract and massage the head.

Roxas felt his orgasm overtake him. It hit him so hard, his toes curled and he came screaming and shuddering down Axel's throat.

Axel continued to do those three things and not even a minute later Roxas felt his second orgasm rip through his body; he didn't even have the breath to cry out.

Axel pulled away from Roxas' member and licked his lips, surprised that the blonde's semen also tasted a bit like strawberries. He continued to stretch the blonde, making sure to avoid his prostate for the moment knowing the stimulation would be too much.

Roxas lay panting and trembling, his entire body felt boneless. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, blue eyes wide and unfocused and he had a heavy blush across his cheeks.

Axel felt his still trapped erection twitch at the sight.

He leaned forward and kisses those panting lips thrusting his tongue and out teasingly for what was about to come. Roxas could faintly taste himself on Axel's tongue but the redheads cinnamon taste overpowered it.

Axel slipped another finger inside the blonde, scissoring them to stretch the muscle. Roxas ran his hands down Axel's back only then did he notice the redhead was still fully dressed.

"W-why are you still dressed?" Roxas asked tugging at his shirt.

Axel chuckled and murmured something about sex demons against Roxas' neck. Roxas began to thrust his hips in time with Axel's fingers.

"I-I'm ready Axel." The blonde cried out, he needed to feel the other man inside him. Axel shook his head, "No you're not." He said simply. "I'm not gonna tear you because you're impatient."

With that, he added a third finger spreading them to make sure the blonde was stretched enough.

Roxas was writhing beneath him, "Oh god, oh god. Axel please!" he begged.

Axel trembled above him; Roxas' voice went straight to his cock. He loved how the smaller male said his name.

With a curse, Axel pulled his fingers out and started to remove his clothes. Roxas watched with hungry eyes as that pale skin was revealed.

He couldn't help the moan that passed through his lips when he saw the redhead had not only his bellybutton and nipples pierced; he also had a barbell going through the head of his cock.

Axel smirked when he saw what the blonde was staring at. "Ever been with a guy with his done?" Axel asked playing with the barbell groaning a bit.

Roxas shook his head and leaned forward, grabbing Axel's impressive length pumping it a bit. Axel let out a shuddering gasp as he watched the blonde. Roxas let his tongue escape his mouth and he licked the head of Axel's erection.

The redheads knees threatened to give out and he hastily gripped Roxas' shoulders to stabilize himself.

Roxas kept giving the length long licks and he smirked when an impressive amount of clear fluid appeared and sluggishly slid down Axel's cock.

He quickly lapped it up with a hum of appreciation.

Axel couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Roxas back onto the bed and straddled him, kissing him fiercely. Roxas reached in between their bodies and grabbed Axel again, stroking him.

Axel humped Roxas' stroking hand and moaned. He knew the blonde was trying to get familiar with him so he allowed it for a while. When his breath began to catch, Roxas let him go.

The blonde pushed Axel to his back with surprising strength and Axel watched with amusement as the blonde rolled a condom on him and quickly applied lube.

Roxas noticed the look and raised an eyebrow, "Something funny?" he asked.

Axel shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing at all. So you gonna ride me baby?" he asked and Roxas shivered and bit his lip.

Emerald green met vivid blue and Roxas smirked. "That's right." He straddled Axel and aligned his cock to his entrance, "And I'm not gonna stop until you're screaming my name."

With that Roxas began to sink down onto Axel's throbbing erection."Fuck your big." Roxas groaned biting his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Impressively, Axel held still as Roxas impaled himself on his swollen sex.

His hands clenched as he fought the urge to begin rutting beneath him. When Roxas was fully seated he took a moment to catch his breath, Axel ran his hands up and down his thighs to calm him down.

Roxas lifted himself off Axel slowly, staring into those green eyes as he did so. He let out a gasp each time he rocked down and he moaned when the other man's cock pressed firmly against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Roxas grunted when Axel began to move his pelvis.

The blonde began to move faster, placing his hands on Axels chest to brace himself as he began to pick up the pace and force of his motions.

He saw Axel's eyes widen and smirked, he was just getting started.

He gradually increased the intensity of his rocking and bouncing making Axel blurt out a moan. Roxas began to use the muscles in his ass as he rode Axel, intensifying the grip on the shaft inside him.

"Oh…fu-fuck" Axel cried. Roxas probably had the best muscle control he'd ever experienced in a uke. He clenched when Axel's cock slid out and relaxed when he took it back in, successfully milking his cock.

His body was gripping him so hard it almost hurt, but at the same time it felt so good.

Roxas could feel the small ball bearings that scraped along his insides and the feeling drove him wild.

He let out an animalistic yell and began to buck on top of the red haired man, making Axel curse raggedly. Roxas pinched the other mans nipples, toying with the hoops attached to them.

Axel threw his head back a cursed; the blonde was trying to kill him. These sensations warred between pleasure and pain, and Axel knew it wouldn't be long before he was yelling Roxas' name.

"Say my name Axel" Roxas demanded harshly as he bounced on top of him.

Axel let out a whimper and he grit his teeth refusing to give into the blonde. Roxas noticed the action and stilled his movements completely causing a moan of disappointment to fly from Axel's lips.

Axel tried to thrust up but Roxas shifted so all his weight was on Axel's pelvis. "Oh god, move, please."

Roxas ignored the pleas and grabbed his own length stroking it. He let out a moan and threw his head back. Axel was panting like a wounded animal, harsh and fast, at the sight of Roxas jerking himself off and the feeling of the blonde's inner wall clamping down on him.

"Roxas!" Axel cried. The blonde opened his eyes and smirked.

"Yes, baby?" he asked as he began to rock his body again. Axel thrust up again and gave another call of the blondes' name.

"Louder!" Roxas demanded, picking up the pace of his movements.

"Roxas!" Axel nearly yelled.

Roxas tweaked the red heads nipples with one hand, scraping his nail against it and pulling at the hoop, "You can do better than that Axel." His other hand moved to stroke himself. He was close but he wanted, needed to hear Axel yelling his name.

"Roxas! Oh fuck Roxas!" Axel yelled when the combination of Roxas' tight heat gripping him, the stimulation to his nipples, and the sight of Roxas stroking himself made him come.

Axel's eyes rolled as he came inside the condom. Roxas could feel Axel twitching inside him and came a few seconds after him, a breathless cry of the redheads name leaving his parted lips.

Roxas collapsed on Axel's chest, uncaring about the mess he made there.

The room lapsed into silence; the only sound to be heard was their harsh panting as they tried to catch their breath.

Roxas felt Axel's chest rumbling before he heard the laugher, lifting up he raised a single brow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Axel opened his eyes and smiled, "If I would've known you were such a beast, I would've made Sora drag to one of my parties sooner."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I should have known Sora was in on this."

Axel laughed again and sat up to kiss the blonde. The kiss was nothing like the ones they had before. It was…sweet, Roxas could feel the emotion in it and quickly pulled back.

Axel looked at him quizzically and the blonde lifted himself off the older male with a small gasp.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked as he got off the bed.

Axel stared at him with wide eyes before he grabbed the blonde, holding his small body to his chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, his breath tickling Roxas' ear.

Roxas tried to pull away but the redhead was too strong. "Sora's probably looking for me. I've got to go."

Axel rolled his eyes and rolled them over so Roxas was beneath him. "Bullshit. You look spooked, what's wrong Blondie afraid of commitment?"

Roxas struggled to get free and Axel shifted his weight, effectively pinning the blonde.

"Yo, I can stay like this all night. Just answer me, what are you afraid of?" Axel asked looking into Roxas' wide blue eyes.

Roxas just stared at him, "I'm not afraid of anything. Fuck, Axel let me go." He squirmed trying to figure out how to get from beneath him.

"Not until you answer me." Axel growled his green eyes flashed, "Why are you running away?"

Roxas turned his head to the side, unable to keep eye contact with him. "I'm not…I don't trust you Axel. You have this way about you that makes it difficult for me to get close to you."

"What have I ever done to make you not trust me?"

"You terrorize me Axel. You're always there, touching me, bothering me. You never give me a moment's peace."

Axel looked hurt, "So then why did you fuck me?" he asked. "If I'm such a nuisance in your life, why?"

Roxas looked him dead in the eyes, "To give you what you wanted."

Axel frowned, "If you want to give me what I want, then give me a chance." Roxas looked surprised.

"Why?" he asked.

Axel sighed, "I like you Roxas. I thought that was obvious. I've liked you for fucking years. I don't waste my time on people I don't like. But the 'terrorizing' I do, is to get your fucking attention. I'm not gonna say I love you…but I'm fucking close to it."

Roxas looked at Axel in surprise, "I didn't know, Axel."

"I realize." He got off the boy and sat back against the headboard closing his eyes. "I just…you can go or whatever. Sorry for pinning you down like that."

Roxas sat up and looked at how forlorn Axel looked and crawled towards him, grabbing his large hands in his own.

"I…I don't know how I feel about you Axel." Roxas said biting his lip, "But if you want…I'm willing to try."

Axel opened his eyes and stared into Roxas' trying to spot the sincerity of those words, "Are you serious?" he asked.

Roxas nodded, "You can start by making me breakfast in the morning." The blonde said, crawling into Axel's lap, "I don't think I'll be going home tonight."

Axel smiled brightly and pulled Roxas into a soft kiss, until the blonde decided to take control of it.

**OoO-oOo**

_Present Day:_

Roxas lay face down in the mattress panting harshly. Axel laughed and pulled the boy into his arms.

"Hmm…got you to scream my name, Roxy." He said nuzzling his cheek.

Roxas clapped slowly, "Good…job" he panted. It was amazing the things the redhead could do with his hips.

"Roxy." Axel whispered in his ear.

"Hmm?" Roxas asked too tired and sated to do much else.

"I love you," he said softly making Roxas look up at him, "I love you so fucking much."

Roxas felt a smile break across his face and he snuggled into Axel's chest. "I know," he said just as soft.

"I think I love you too."

**OoO-oOo**

**A/N:** Oh wow….sixteen pages in word document. Go me! Oh how I love BAMF Roxas, he's all dominating and stuff. *sighs wistfully*

Ahh…I know it got all fluffy, I have no idea how that happened. *shifty eyes* I blame Mark! This was all his idea, I must stop indulging him and focus on ASTS, but this was just wonderful to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
